Farewell
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Un espejo que refleja todo lo que será de ahora en adelante tras abandonar las ropas del reportero y adoptar las ropas del Asesino.


**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les traigo un fic que surgió de mi mente luego de escuchar una hermosa rola del soundtrack de Assassin's Creed 2 llamada "Sanctuary", cuyo link de Youtube les posteo aquí:_**

**_watch?v=wVnzpq8nlZw_**

**_El fic es algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que, por enésima vez, crossovereo Tintin y Assassin's Creed..._**

**_Tintin: Ya me di cuenta de eso. ¬¬ Me pones como mata gentes cuando realmente no mato gente..._**

**_Vicpin: Men, has matado gente antes ¿o no te acuerdas de los compinches de Al Capone o el asunto del vuelo 747 a Sidney?_**

**_Tintin: ..._**

**_Vicpin: Ja! ¿Ves?_**

**_Tintin: ... ¡No diré nada más! Salvo que realmente no fui educado con los Asesinos._**

**_Vicpin: ¿Y en dónde fuiste educado entonces?_**

**_Tintin: ... ¡Argh! ¡HERGÉ! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUSISTE FAMILIA?! (Se va de escena)_**

**_Vicpin: Ok... Sin otras interrupcio-_**

**_Ezio: Pobre tipo. Realmente le arruinaste la infancia._**

**_Vicpin: Ezio, ¿qué diantres haces aquí?_**

**_Ezio: Pues te quería recordar el disclaimer._**

**_Vicpin: ¡Eso mismo iba a hacer, wey! *ejem!* El personaje del relato y las vestiduras NO ME PERTENECEN. Son de Moulinsart Editorial y de Ubisoft. Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Ezio: Pero si las vestiduras no tienen nada que ver. Bastaba con que menciones al tipo pelirrojo que no es de tu creación._**

**_Vicpin: ¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_Ezio: Aparte que no firmas como Vicpin._**

**_Vicpin: Ezio... Le diré a Sofía que tuviste tus qué veres con Lucrezia Borgia si no te callas. ¬¬_**

* * *

**Farewell.**

Un joven de cabellos castaños rojizos se observaba a sí mismo en el espejo. Con sus vestiduras blancas con sus orillas teñidas de azabache de pies a cabeza y con un cinturón de tela roja con una insignia de estilo francmasónico como broche, el muchacho tenía una mirada seria, como si evocara enseguida los recuerdos de una infancia perdidos en lo más recóndito de su mente y de su alma.

Una infancia que terminó por definirle como la persona que era actualmente.

Tomando las dos armas de fuego Colt – Gibson, su daga y poniendo sus brazaletes con sus cuchillas ocultas como contenido, el muchacho caminó hacia la salida del compartimento secreto, no sin antes detenerse y acariciar con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor repentina la gabardina color café revuelta con una camisa blanca, un suéter azul, unos pantalones y unos zapatos marrones encima de un baúl cerrado.

Acariciar las ropas era sinónimo de una triste despedida, de tener que abandonar la identidad que había sostenido durante cinco años para emerger la que había ocultado durante 12 años desde la muerte de su padre.

Saliendo por la puerta del compartimento secreto del lugar, el muchacho observó el panorama de la que fuera alguna vez la casa donde había sido educado y entrenado como Asesino desde su más tierna infancia.

Eran las ruinas del castillo de Poenari, el que fuera lugar favorito de Vlad Drakulya; era el castillo en donde miles de boyardos, o nobles de la antigua Valaquia, habían perecido durante su construcción para deleite del ese entonces voivoda, nombre con el que se conocía a los reyes de Valaquia.

La nieve cubría cada rincón de aquellas ruinas, un paisaje con el que el joven Asesino estaba bastante familiarizado desde su infancia; conforme caminaba, los recuerdos empezaban a agolparse como si fueran olas.

Poenari era el lugar donde su padre primero y después su mentor solían llevarle para que hiciera ejercicios de Parkour y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. También había sido el lugar donde su mentor le proveyó una educación bastante privilegiada en el dominio de los idiomas, la literatura y la historia de otros países así como la astronomía, el manejo de armas de fuego, pilotaje de aviones y conducción de automóviles.

Una educación que él le agradecía infinitamente, ya que sin ella no habría llegado a donde estaba, aunque admitió que no había contado con que le abriría las puertas de la fama.

Mirando caer la nieve, el chico cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire helado.

- Veo que cinco años de ausencia nunca han sido suficientes para quitarte los aires rumanos que cargas… Tintin – dijo de repente una voz.

El muchacho se volvió en dirección hacia donde había surgido la voz.

De las sombras de los árboles surge un hombre ataviado con la vestimenta de un Asesino, quien, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, añadió:

- O querré decir… Valentine Léroux Ynigov.

- Vassily Yaskove – saludó el joven reportero con seriedad.

El recién llegado asintió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y le dijo:

- Tiempo sin verte, Valentine.

- Cinco años para ser exactos, Vassily. ¿Qué asunto te trae a Poenari?

El aludido se acercó a Tintin y, con solemnidad, le respondió:

- Tú eres el asunto que me trae por aquí, Valentine. Stephan Onegin, el líder de los Asesinos rumanos, me pidió que fuera por ti para llevarte a Targoviste.

- ¿Targoviste?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo saber al menos la razón de que Onegin requiera mi presencia?

- Tú sabes la razón, Valentine. Lo sabes bien desde que tu mentor murió hace un par de días.

Tintin desvió su mirada mientras que Yaskove añadía:

- Pavlov le había dicho a Onegin que tú tomarías las ropas del Asesino cuando llegara a fallecer.

- Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo justamente, Vassily.

- Eso veo... Pero… Tú sabes bien que no eres completamente un Asesino hasta que pases la Ceremonia de Iniciación.

- Je… Pensé que eso ya no se hacía desde los tiempos de Rathonhaké:ton.

- En América se había dejado de hacer eso debido a que la facción americana apenas empezaba a resurgir, por si lo has olvidado, pero aquí en Rumania aún se continúa haciendo.

- Entiendo…

- Ven, Valentine. No hagamos esperar al viejo Onegin… ¿Aún puedes desplazarte entre los árboles?

- Quién sabe…

Yaskove se echó a reír.

- Eres el reflejo de tu padre, Valentine – comentó por último mientras que Tintin y él se trepaban en un árbol -. Modestia y humildad fueron las dos cualidades que el poseía incluso a la hora de hablar sus habilidades… ¡A que te gano!

Ambos hombres empezaron a correr entre los árboles en dirección hasta Targoviste.


End file.
